


Keep Quiet

by the_only_education_worth_having



Series: Reader Inserts For Marvel [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Gen, Oral Sex, Peter is a sweetheart, Sex, Smut, spiderman homecoming - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: Peter has had a long day and Reader wants to relieve the tension.





	Keep Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> I did a whole bunch of Marvel Dating Headcanons on my tumblr and now I'm doing smut fics for everyone 
> 
> https://whatstruthgottodowithit.tumblr.com/post/166460881468/avengers-dating-would-include-masterpost

Peter was unbelievably tired. His eyes ached and he could feel the cold New York air trapped in his bones. He’d left school and hung out waiting for something to happen. Mr Stark still refused to give him an assignment so he spent most of his time going rogue and taking down minor criminals himself.

Today he’d caught up with a thief who’d robbed a bodega at gunpoint. Thankfully no one was hurt but when he’d gone after him and retrieved the stolen money the man had put up a fight however and so with a few bruises and a split lip Peter ambled home wanting his bed. Climbing up the stairs to his apartment he opened the door and slipped in. He called out for aunt may but there was no reply and he figured she was still at work. It wasn’t late after all. Peter moved through the house slowly and into his room. Dumping his backpack near his wardrobe door he walked over to his bed and sank down on it. Against his will he lay down on top of the bedspread, his eyelids drooping with each passing second.

He could feel his limbs getting heavier and his breathing becoming deeper and before long he was asleep the troubles of the day gone. The next thing he knew he was being shaken. He could feel a forceful arm on his shoulder and a delicate voice whispering in his ear, ‘Peter.’

His eyes snapped open to reveal one of his most favourite faces ever, Y/N.  
‘Hey sleepy head,’ she giggled as she moved away, sitting on his bed next to him as he sat up rubbing his eyes and yawning.  
‘Hey,’ he said, his voice thick with sleep, ‘what are you doing here?’  
‘Oh nice, I’ve come to see my boyfriend if you don’t mind,’ she joked causing Peter to smile half-heartedly, as he wasn’t fully awake yet.  
‘What time is it?’  
‘Little before 6, May let me in. I was going to wait up for you here I didn’t know how long you’d be out for.’  
‘I tried but I got tired, this week’s been a long one.’  
‘Nothing to do with that split lip then huh?’ Y/N asked cocking an eyebrow in displeasure and bringing her finger up to his still slightly swollen lip.

Peter allowed himself to be examined. She often did this because since she found out about him being Spider-Man she’d done nothing but worry. She didn’t like him hanging out on the streets looking for trouble and they’d bickered over the fact a lot. Knowing she wouldn’t convince him she let it go on the unspoken agreement that he’d give her the small satisfaction of taking care of him.  
Her hands traced his face and then checked his arms for bruises. Her lips in a tight line as she did.  
‘This is-’ she started but Peter cut her off.  
‘Babe you know I always agree to let you lecture me but I’m too tired right now.’

She opened her mouth to speak but then snapped it shut again and nodded. Smiling, Peter placed a kiss on her cheek and then lay back on his bed, patting the bedspread next to him beckoning her forward. She moved slowly and came to rest at his side, his arm slipped underneath her as hers draped over his torso. He could feel her warm breath on the skin of his neck and she could feel his heart beating faintly under her hand. Peter turned his head slightly so he could press a kiss to her forehead and murmured, ‘How was the rehearsal?’

‘Fine, think we’re going to struggle to get the set complete on time though.’  
‘That’s too bad,’ Peter said, his hand running soothingly down her arm.  
‘Yeah,’ Y/N agreed, ‘might have to do a couple extra night rehearsing Mrs O’Heir said, Y’know everyone joins in and get it done, that sort of thing.’ From there she described the rest of rehearsal. She had so many extracurricular’s even Peter struggled to keep up. He wasn’t really interested in the arts as he was more scientifically inclined but he supported her in everything she did. She’d even roped him into selling programmes for one night of the school play. The two lay there in amicable silence. Relishing having each other so close for the first time in a while.

‘I feel like I’ve not seen you in forever,’ Peter whispered.  
‘You saw me less than 4 hours ago at school you idiot.’  
‘You know what I mean? I mean like alone. I’m busy and you’re busy.’  
‘I know but we’re here now I guess.’  
‘Yeah,’ Peter sighed. He looked down and saw Y/N big eyes looking up at him, her hand came to rest on his face as she scooted herself up to press a gentle kiss onto his slightly tender lips. Peter kissed her back gently before he felt her tongue ask for entrance. He allowed it and before long Y/N moved so she was straddling him. His hands roamed her body, lingering on her hips under her shirt.

Pretty soon Y/N leaned up, pulling her shirt over her head to reveal a simple black bra. She went to kiss Peter again but he stopped her with a hurried whisper, ‘Y/N what are you doing?’  
‘What does it look like?’ she asked smirking, her lips now leaving kisses along his jaw.  
‘Aunt May is right outside.’  
‘So?’  
‘So, what if she y’know…walks in.’  
Y/N pulled back from his face, her adorned with a look of amusement, ‘Peter, I don’t think I’ve ever seen May walk in here without knocking. Besides, she the one that lets her teenage nephew be alone with his girlfriend in his bedroom.’

Peter sighed, he was honestly torn about what to do. Then Y/N started to palm him through his jeans and whatever thoughts he’d been having went out the window. Peter moaned as Y/N gestured for him to sit up in bed. She stood for a moment, disposing of her jeans and Peter removed his t-shirt as fast as he could. She was back in a flash, her mouth hot and wet against his warm skin as she trailed downwards. Her hands returned to his pants, fiddling with the buckle.

‘Raise up,’ she whispered and as he did her hands pulled his boxers and pants down simultaneously.  
She was knelt in between his legs and her hand clasped around Peter’s half-hard length, which caused him to groan. Her thumb trailed over the head which was now slick with pre-cum before she leant down and took him in her mouth. As she moved Peter’s fist flew up to his mouth, trying to mask the groaning that would undoubtedly be heard by May. Her mouth pulled off but she continued to pump him loving the way he was coming undone at her touch, the sight had her dripping and she trailed her free hand down to rub herself under her panties.

‘Fuck Y/N,’ Peter said through gritted teeth, the familiar heat in his belly was growing again. He pulled her down towards him and kissed her, quickly removing her bra and swapping their positions so he was hovering over her. His hand replaced hers at her panties and his finger trailed through the hot slick folds, teasing her clit. ‘Peter,’ Y/N said breathily as she writhed at the contact and her hands trailed up into his hair. Removing the barrier between them and stationing himself on his knees Peter braced himself at her entrance.

‘Ready?’ he asked, looking at her adoringly. Y/N nodded and Peter eased in. At the feeling of her walls around him, he knew he wouldn’t last long but he started to move slowly. Y/N pulled him back down as his hand went to her clit, tracing it gently. The heat was building as Peter moved faster and Y/N could feel herself close to coming undone. One flick on her clit was all it took and her walls fluttering around him. Peter followed soon after.

He could feel himself softening as he pulled out, his head rested on her shoulder. A hand stroked his cheek as he moved off and came to lay at her side. Peter fumbled around on his nightstand for something to clean up with but found nothing so grabbed his discarded t-shirt off the floor. Y/N sat up next to him, her face pressing into his shoulder. ‘I love you,’ he whispered, feeling her dainty fingers trace shapes into his arm. A mumbled yet angelic voice returned his sentiments which made his heart soar. The two of them sat there for a minute before finally moving off and changing back into their clothes.

Just as the donned the last of their clothing a knock landed on the door. ‘Peter, Y/N?’ asked Aunt May. Peter’s eyes grew wide, much to Y/N’s amusement who called ‘Yeah.’  
The door unlatched and the pair watched as May’s head popped around the door.  
‘Hey, I was just wondering if you kids fancied going out for dinner?’  
‘I don’t know Aunt May- ‘  
‘Sure,’ Y/N agreed, a smile beaming from her face.  
‘Okay, 10 minutes and then we’ll go?’  
‘Yeah, we’ll be ready in 10,’ Y/N nodded as May disappeared back outside.  
Peter’s face remained panicked as Y/N moved towards him, her arms circling his waist as he whispered, ‘You don’t think she knew…y’know.’  
‘That we had sex?’  
‘Y/N.’  
‘Babe, if you can’t say it you shouldn’t be doing it. It’s not a big deal. And no, I don’t think she knew.’ Peter heaved a visible sigh of relief and Y/N rolled her eyes. After collecting her bag off the floor, she moved towards the door, Peter grabbing his backpack before following. She paused as she reached the door and in a low voice said, ‘Might want to brush your hair before we go out though.’

And with a wink she’d left the room, leaving Peter dumbfounded as he looked frantically for a brush.


End file.
